


Listen

by ZellaSunshine



Series: A.C.E Drabbles [3]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Hey how did this end up being fluffy but also kinky, I don’t even know, Light Bondage, Multi, aha i have no excuse for this but it's being posted anywaysssss, and deserves all of your love and attention, bc he is the best boi, everybody loves jun, im blaming annika, its soft though, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Jun is a prince and deserves all of your love and attention is essentially what I'm saying





	Listen

This is what happens when Annika and I are up too late talking about pretty boys. (A1 content is what happens aha)

Okay so this whole thing started because wow we were blessed by those Cactus era shorts.

Truly those shorts were a godsend

But here today we are talking about a certain Junhee because someone (it’s Annika) biases this boi.

Here we gooooo

So as previously stated, god bless the Cactus era wardrobe.

Bc those thighs in those shorts? ,,,,look bitable 

V nice to mark,,

(Literally what a concept they would look so pretty marked up)

His neck too// soo pretty

Literally just,, all of him

(Neck, thighs, collar bones, his BACK)

H I S B A C K y e ssss

Side note oh my god aside from lower back,, when guys collarbones are visible it’s just??? So attractive?? 

Especially when it’s like a shirt with the top two or three buttons undone.

It’s hella attractive

Blessed concept.

Jun’s back?? Would look even nicer w some bite or scratch marks

His skin looks so smooth what if it just was, cover e d, in scratches and bites 

It would look so nice on him

I feel like he would be really into it in the moment but then whine about it later on

(or maybe he’d also whine in the moment but not in the same way)

He’s probably a whiny baby about it later like “It’s uncomfortable when I sit down why did you bite so much”

But then he’s also like “Wait don’t stop”

Like you can’t fool us bb we know what u want

He probably wouldn’t want to say it out loud but he’d be so into it

Whiny prince is 120% here for being pampered and having his back massaged after

With some extra soft kisses thrown in

And after that he’s all pouty like, “it’s sore :((((“

And you’re all just, “it didn’t sound like you minded that much hmmm”

(idk why but he just seems like he would be l o u d)

(like whining, moaning, begging,,, n o t a quiet boy) very vocal

Not that you’re complaining

I mean who wouldn’t want to hear his honey voice ;)

Sdlkfjas; he d e f i n i t e l y begs he is an impatient prince,,, very very little patience and if you’re teasing him at a l l he’s whining and pleading in a second

And he’d probably just get louder and l o u de r the more you drag it out

Tries not to make much noise at first, just gasping breaths, but eventually can’t control it and lets out gorgeous moa n s

(he really isn’t able to keep quiet, even if he tried,,, he’s still whining so much)

Reason 502 why you have to make sure no one else is around: this boy l o u d

Oh my god but could you imagine if things accidentally got too heated and some of the other boys were somewhere else in the building and ur just like “babe you have to be quiet they’re going to h e ar” and he’s quiet for like thirty seconds and then he can’t hold back his moans again.

Literally he tried so hard like probably even tried to muffle the sound with his hand or a pillow or smthn but he ca n n o t keep quiet (not that u mind too much tbh)

(somebody’s getting teased the next dayyyyyy)

He just needs all of the attention ever or he becomes a pouty boy ™ 

He is a beautiful prince that just needs to be spoiled in any way, and he’s going to fight for all the attentions with his pouting and whining (very effective ™ )

I totally see Jun being like t or n because he wants to show off all the pretty marking ;) but also he knows if the boys see they are all going to tease him

Al s o I feel like Jun’d probably be super sensitive like?? Just kissing his thighs and he’d already be a whining mess

S e n s i t i v e boy

Probably has trouble holding still. L o v es the attention though,, especially kissing his thighs

//perhaps the squirmy boy will have to be tied up 

(most of the time the answer is yes),,, so that he can’t squirm that much, perfect opportunity to mark those thighs so much

Also blindfolds!!!

What a concept, like,,

Jun blindfolded, tied up, and then just teasing him and kissing his thighs while he’s just whining and begging

Jun is like

High key into it

Like he’s super shy (blushy baby aw) about asking you

But he is h i g h k e y here for being tied up

Literally the type to when u get there p l a ce the rope (or whatev ur using to tie him) in your hands (w his face bright red aw) and just shyly kind of go “can we?”

Like hnnnng boi

And sometimes you’ll mess with him a big like “,, can we what? Hm? Tell me what you want babe.”

And he just gets blushier aw

But he wants this so bad he manages to get that whole sentence out even though he’s so embarrassed. Just really softly, “tie me up please?” Like??? I’m dead oh my god

V proud of himself for managing to ask (aw bb)

V excited while being tied up but also blushy as hell,,, already squirming a bit and trying to hold eye contact with you but then also shyly looking away

(and if there’s a blindfold,,, the shuddering s i g h when his vision goes dark)

Aesthetic baby just wants the best (truly a prince) 

Not only does he want to be tied up but he wants to look pretty

Think: red rope against his tan skin. So pretty. A concept

“You look so gorgeous baby”

“You think so?”

Wants to hear how good he looks,,, not so much insecure but just really loves knowing u appreciate

Baby boy w a n t s a matching blindfold to match his pretty red rope holy sh i t

(I’m having an internal debate over whether red or green would be prettier)

(Or both to wrap him up on chrismas aha)

Consider: Jun wants to surprise you and you come home and he is t i e d up with ribbons like a present for u

I’m

(Forreal tho who did he rope into helping him for that)

The most beautiful present~

(maybe he’d get donghun or wow to help after promising like a month’s supply of pizza or something)

(lmao and jun better be prepared in advance for the leasing that would come bc of it)

(whoever it was would never look at the two of you the same way again)

(donghun is like,,, I know more than I ever wanted to know) 

Lmaoooo

This ended on such a comical note whoops. tadaaa


End file.
